Aaron Israel (Reality-34)
: For alternate version of Aaron Israel see: Aaron Israel Aaron Israel is a nine year old boy who has abilities which stem from being the son of an angel, because of this he and Shannon Morningstarabducted by the organization known as the True Seven. History At the age of nine Shannon and Aaron Israel were found in a building filled with several dead bodies, being their afraid and not moving for hours until local authorities had arrived. Shannon was questioned by arriving authorities, along with Aaron , but they were afraid and refused to answer them. Suddenly when a bright light flashed, the duo was gone and all that was left was a note saying... :"Stay away from my kids." The two returned to New York, to Lawrence's estate, where Lawrence Israel and Laura Israel raised the two, and taking in Shannon as their own. It is unknown by Shannon and Aaron, though known by their parents, that they were abducted by the organization known as the True Seven. Their parent's also know that one of them is supposed to die. Argonian Invasion When the Argonians attacked Earth, he was at school with Shannon. They wanted to help but would have to wait until after school. When they did arrive, the duo as well as all other participating heroes and members of The Pantheon to the ship Endymion. On the ship they were ready to fight, but Shannon teleported them to go find their father, Lawrence Israel, for help. They then teleported them back to the ship. Afterwords, he and Shannon battle Primalia after their father had transformed her into a kitten. Aaron, Shannon, and their father then left immediately after the battle, Shannon explaining that they do not have any superhero identity but had to protect their own secret identities. Appearance Personality Powers, Skills, & Abilities Superhuman strength, flight, transmutation of matter on touch, superhuman reaction times. He is also capable of stopping time, though he doesn't have control over this ability. Strength & Durability Level Fighting Skills He has some sword-fighting training from practicing with Shannon and with his parents. He uses the sword in tandem with his superhuman strength when in some type of battle. Intelligence Paraphernalia Angel's Sword He has a sword which was found with him and Shannon, he uses it in battle. The sword is that of a mighty angel, it has supernatural powers that he is barely aware of. It can engulf itself in flames, which burn away evil. It can cut through anything, and blind people, among other abilities. Key He is also in possession of a key. When they are both touching the key, they are capable of hearing each others' thoughts. Alternate Reality Versions Reality-69 : Main Article: Aaron Israel (Reality-69) In this world, Vincent the Black Knight was the one who came to the building where Aaron and Shannon Morningstar were being kept. Vincent then went on to lead the National Guard in victory against the True Seven. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:True Seven Captives Category:Super Heroes Category:Angels Category:Magic Users